


Twenty Five

by sielu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: Yuuri turns twenty five. He thinks about life and love.





	Twenty Five

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yuuri!

At twenty three years old, Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri thought he had lost everything.

 

For the first time on his skating career, he had managed to qualify for the Grand Prix circuit’s Final just a few days before his birthday. With a Silver at Skate Canada and Bronze at NHK, he had gotten enough points to take the fifth spot and compete at Sochi, yet it had not being enough.

 

A decent Short Program and a disaster for a Free Skate dropped him to the last place, destroying his dream of getting on the podium with his long time idol and shattering his confidence to the ground. That and the loss of his pet, his beloved Vicchan, turned the start of his twenty third year alive into a nightmare.

 

He had lost his National title, inspiration and had to fight not only his anxiety but a growing depression while finishing his last school term.

 

“You can do anything!” Phichit said.

 

“Try to relax” Celestino recommended.

 

“I am a failure” was all Yuuri heard.

 

And so he graduated, went back home and just hoped for the best.

* * *

At twenty four years old, Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri had just qualified for his second Grand Prix series Final.

With a Silver at Cup of China and a fourth place at Rostelecom Cup, he managed to win the tie-break between him and Italian skater Michele Crispino by just a few points and grabbed the sixth and last spot available to compete in Barcelona.

He spent the first hours of this new year on this planet sitting on a plane, barely sleeping at all and worrying about Makkachin. He hadn’t heard anything from Victor since his arrival at Hasetsu and was scared something bad had happened to Makkachin. Yes, Makkachin had been an important part of his life only for the last few month, even though he knew about her for years and always hoped to meet her, but she was now family. Makkachin hadn’t entered his life to replace Vicchan, but to bring back a type of love and happiness he thought he couñd never experiment again.

He was also worried about Victor’s reaction to his Free Skate.

Victor who had travelled all the way back to Hasetsu to be by Makkachin’s side. Victor who at first refused to go, not wanting to leave Yuuri on his own. Victor who made sure to leave Yuuri on Yakov’s capable hands.

Victor who believed in him more than he could ever believe in himself.

And even knowing he had Victor, his family, his friends and even Yuri Plisetsky (who would never admit it) cheering for him, he had disappoint them all by barely managed to beat Michele. He needed to work harder if he wanted to win the Final and show the world, show Victor, he could do it.

But first he needed to arrive home and make sure Makkachin was okay. Then he could finally concentrate on the final, and maybe, make one or two birthday wishes.

* * *

It was the evening before his twenty fifth birthday and Japanese Skater Yuuri Katsuki was sitting outside his childhood home, looking at the stars.

With a Gold at Skate America and a Gold at NHK Trophy, he had won 30 points and the first spot available for the Grand Prix series Final at Marseille, France. His third consecutive Final.

Victor, too, was going to the final. With two Golds at Rostelecom Cup and Trophée de France and getting back his Short Program World Record (something Yurio wasn’t too happy about), he spent most of their traveling time back to Hasetsu gushing about how amazing it will be to share podium with his fiancé and promising he would fight hard to win Gold and dedicate it to Yuuri.

As if Yuuri was going to let him get Gold.

“Over your cold, dead hands” Phichit had said on their last phone call. This year he had qualified for the Final too, but said it was Yuuri’s year and he won’t mind getting Silver, leaving Bronze for Victor and Yurio to fight for.

So much had happened over the past two years and Yuuri was grateful for all he experienced, good and bad things, as he got to learn more than he could have ever imagined.

He was now sure of his abilities and athletic condition. He believed in himself more than he ever had, his confidence light years apart of where it was after his first Final. He understood he was Japan’s ace and stole the show at Nationals, won Four Continents and placed second on Worlds, just a few points behind Yurio.

His life had truly changed and he owed it all to the people around him. To his family, for always believing in him. To Minako, for teaching him ballet and introducing him to the ice. To his friends, for staying by his side. To Celestino, for giving him a chance. 

To Victor.

Victor, who left his life behind and travelled across the globe for someone others would have called a lost case.

Victor, who didn’t give up on him no matter the situation.

Victor, who called his family his own.

Victor, who loved him when he couldn’t love himself.

For all of them, Yuuri would win and he would give his best until the day he decided to retire.

Yuuri looked at the stars. It was cold night in Hasetsu and all his family was asleep. That night, they shone brighter for an unknown reasons. He wanted to believe they did it just for him.

A set of paws rested against his chest and he found himself being licked by Makkachin. His favorite girl nuzzled against him and barked, announcing the arrival of a second person.

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked, sitting by his left side and petting Makkachin.

“Who says I’m thinking?”

“It’s cold and you’re outside looking at the stars. You surely are thinking about something, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled, moving closer to Victor and resting his head on his shoulders. “I’m just very happy right now.”

Victor kissed his forehead. “Is it because we came home before the Final? It was so nice of Yuuko and Takeshi to let us use Ice Castle for practice.”

Home. It always did something to his heart whenever Victor called Hasetsu home. Even if they currently lived in Saint Petersburg, it was always Hasetsu what we called home.

“Not just that, everything”. His left arm snaked behind Victor, hugging his waist. “I’m happy.”

“We wouldn’t want it to be any other way. Right, Makkachin?” She barked, laying comfortably on Victor’s legs.

It was a cold night, but all Yuuri could feel around himself was warmth. In his hometown, surrounded by family and with the man he loved, he didn’t need anything else.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri.” Victor said, closing the already short distance between them and softly kissing him. “I hope your twenty fifth year is even better than those left behind.”

At twenty five years old, Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri had everything he ever wished for.

He couldn’t wait to get older by Victor’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> GPF is in Marseille because that's where it was hosted last year and SayoKubo seem to place the Finals on the show according to where they happened the year before, sooo...
> 
> Also "Internacionaux de France" is called "Trophée de France" in here because that was its name last year. It was called "Trophée Éric Bompard" from 2004 to 2015. The French don't seem to stick to one name, I guess.


End file.
